Unnamed engineering tools
This is a list of unnamed engineering tools. Bynar scanner This scanning device was used by one of the Bynars aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364 when they worked on the ship's systems. ( ) Claw tool After Neelix discovered that Michael Jonas was secretly working with the Kazon-Nistrim in 2372, he attempted to stop Jonas by attacking him with a claw-like engineering utility. ( ) Computer hacking tool In 2372, after Tom Paris left the USS Voyager and was kidnapped by the Kazon-Nistrim, Paris used a hacking tool to access the systems of the raider he was in to determine the identity of a mole on Voyager. The device also had an explosive which could be timed. ( ) Holodeck repair tools When the holodeck of the Enterprise-D had malfunctions in 2364, Geordi La Forge, Wesley Crusher, and two technicians used these three engineering tools for diagnostic and repair. ( ) File:Holodeck repair tool 1.jpg|A scanning device File:Holodeck repair tool 2.jpg|A pen-like repair tool File:Holodeck repair tool 3.jpg|A pen-like repair tool O'Brien's toolbox devices While searching for his missing EJ7 interlock O'Brien opened his toolbox with several unnamed engineering tools in it in 2369. ( ) Picard's tool This tool was used by Jean-Luc Picard in 2373/2063 doing modifications/repairs on a phaser rifle while talking to Lily Sloane in the observation lounge aboard the . ( ) Repair tool This engineering tool was used by Commander Tucker in 2153 to change the modifications the Tarkalean female made to the ship's avionics control system. ( ) Sealing tool Neela wanted to use this engineering tool to close a security seal after she finished repairs in the security office. Chief O'Brien told her that this was the wrong tool and she had to use an EJ7 interlock instead because it was a security seal. ( ) Subspace transmission scrambler This pen-like engineering tool was used by Nog to scramble the subspace transmission between himself and Jake Sisko and the Bajoran Sirco Ch'Ano in 2369. ( ) Takret technology The Takret Militia brought several pieces of technological equipment aboard Enterprise NX-01 when they boarded the ship in 2152. Several pieces were placed in engineering in front of the warp injector. ( ) Tools (2150s) These engineering tools were used in 2151 aboard by Malcolm Reed when he was preparing the away mission to the surface of Archer's Comet and the drilling rig. ( ) File:Engineering tool 1, 2151.jpg|A hand-held tool File:Engineering tool 2, 2151.jpg|A short hand-held tool File:Engineering tools, 2151.jpg|Several tools in a box Upgrade tool This unnamed engineering tool was used by Chief Miles O'Brien in 2372 on Deep Space 9. He worked on a console on ops and told Major Kira Nerys about the upgrades he did to the station's systems. ( ) Warp core utility This object was used beside the 's warp core in 2374 while attempting to get it functional again after the ship had Borg modifications installed by Seven of Nine. ( ) .}} Warp engine component This piece of technology was part of the warp engine aboard the Earth Cargo Service freighter and damaged during the Nausicaan attack on the ship in August of 2151. Matthew Ryan brought this piece aboard . According to Travis Mayweather it was older than chief engineer and he would get a kick out of this. The quartermaster aboard Enterprise won't have anything like that but engineering should be able to synthesize one. Tucker later told that the valve seals of the piece were shot and he needed about fourty minutes to synthesize new ones while analyzing this piece in his laser micrometer. When Captain Jonathan Archer later confronted Ryan in his ready room and asked if anything he got from Enterprise was working accordingly, Ryan told him that some of the connections were off by a few microns. ( ) Category:Engineering tools